Maaya Sakamoto
Maaya Sakamoto (坂本 真綾; born March 31, 1980 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Ciel Phantomhive in Black Butler, Haruhi Fujioka in Ouran High School Host Club, Hitomi Kanzaki in The Vision of Escaflowne, Lightning in Final Fantasy XIII and Shinobu Oshino in Nisemonogatari. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Disney Tinker Bell and the Pirate Ship of Neverland (2014) - Fawn Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight Bracelet (2003) - Aura, Molti *.hack//SIGN (2002) - Aura (ep26) *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2008) - Sayaka Nakasugi *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2009) - Sayaka Nakasugi *Black Butler (2008-2009) - Ciel Phantomhive *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2014) - Ciel Phantomhive *Black Butler II (2010) - Ciel Phantomhive *Blazing Firefighting Corps (2019) - Shinra (Child; ep1) *Cowboy Bebop (1998) - Stella (ep8) *D.Gray-man (2007-2008) - Rohfa *Fruits Basket (2019) - Akito Sōma *Naruto (2007) - Matsuri *Nekomonogatari (Black) (2012) - Shinobu Oshino *Nisemonogatari (2012) - Shinobu Oshino *Oda Cinnamon Nobunaga (2020) - Marie "Lily" Antoinette (ep3) *Psycho-Pass (2012) - Rikako Ōryō *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Merlin *Tsubasa Chronicle (2005-2006) - Tomoyo Daidōji *Wolf's Rain (2003) - Hamona 'Anime Shorts' *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2005) - Tomoyo Daidōji 'Movies' *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie: The Sealed Card (2000) - The Nothing Card *Evangelion The New Movie: Break (2009) - Mari Illustrious Makinami *Evangelion The New Movie: Q (2012) - Mari Illustrious Makinami *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005) - Aerith Gainsborough *Fist of the North Star: The Legend of True Saviour Raoh: Chapter of Love (2006) - Lin *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2011) - Julia Crichton *Persona 3 The Movie: #2 Midsummer Knight's Dream (2014) - Aigis *Persona 3 The Movie: #3 Falling Down (2015) - Aigis *Persona 3 The Movie: #4 Winter of Rebirth (2016) - Aigis *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2010) - Amelia Ann McFly *xxxHOLiC The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2005) - Tomoyo Daidōji 'OVA' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2014) - Ciel Phantomhive *Black Butler II (2010-2011) - Ciel Phantomhive *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2012-2016) - Leila Malcal *Fist of the North Star: Legend of Toki (2008) - Lin *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicles (2009) - Tomoyo Daidōji Video Games 'Video Games' *.hack//Infection (2002) - Aura *.hack//Mutation (2002) - Aura, Natsume *.hack//Outbreak (2002) - Natsume *.hack//Quarantine (2003) - Aura, Natsume *AZEL: Panzer Dragoon RPG (1998) - Azel *Ace Combat 6: War of Liberation (2007) - Matilda Herman *Ar tonelico III: The Girl's Song that Pulls the Trigger of World's Demise (2010) - Tyria *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2007) - Aerith Gainsborough *D.Gray-man: Requirements of a Instrumentalist (2008) - Rohfa *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Lisa Hamilton *Dead or Alive 6 (2019) - Lisa Hamilton *Dissidia 012 (duodecim) Final Fantasy (2011) - Aerith Gainsborough, Lightning/Claire Farron *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT (2018) - Lightning/Claire Farron *Evangelion New Thearetical Edition: 3nd Impact (2011) - Mari Illustrious Makinam *Final Fantasy Type-0 (2011) - Diva *Final Fantasy XIII (2009) - Lightning/'Claire Farron' *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2011) - Lightning/'Claire Farron' *Fullmetal Alchemist 3: The Girl Who Succeeds God (2005) - Sophie Bergmann *Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy: 30th Anniversary (2017) - Lightning/Claire Farron *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Aerith Gainsborough *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Aerith Gainsborough *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013) - Lightning/'Claire Farron' *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Federation vs. Z.A.F.T. (2005) - Lunamaria Hawke *Mobius Final Fantasy (2017-2019) - Aerith Gainsborough, Lightning/Claire Farron *Persona 3 (2006) - Aigis *Persona 3: Dancing Moon Night (2018) - Aigis *Persona 3 FES (2007) - Aigis *Persona 3 Portable (2009) - Aigis *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Aigis *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena (2012) - Aigis *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Aigis *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Aigis *Project X Zone (2012) - Alisa Amiella, Aura, Ling Xiaoyu *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Ii Naotora *Shin Megami Tensei: Deep Strange Journey (2017) - Zelenin *Tales of Xillia (2011) - Agria *Tales of Xillia 2 (2012) - Agria *The Seven Deadly Sins: Knights of Britannia (2018) - Merlin *Valkyria: Azure Revolution (2017) - Brunhild *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Lightning/Claire Farron Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (77) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors